Demon Miko Shinobi
by Roklorie
Summary: HELLO! I changed a part of it, I had to okay? I just changed where she lived and stuff, so it's practically the same. Kakashi doesn't know her yet, too. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own Naruto and Inuyasha, but sadly I don't *sniff*.

'Thinking'

' **Demon thinking to their container** '

" **Demon speaking** "

"Speech"

Summary: The war is over. The Shikon jewel was completed and Kagome became the immortal guardian for eternity; Kagome, Shippo and Kilala, along with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru are the only ones left of Inuyasha's group . Kagome is a full demon kitsune, full demon wolf, full miko. She is the younger sister of Sesshomaru, and the adoptive mom of Shippo. She is the reincarnation of Midoriko. Inuyasha has betrayed her and tried to kill her. She fled to the well, bringing Shippo and Kilala with her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The new Shinobi**

 **Kagome's POV:**

Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo, leaving Kagome alone. Her heart is broken, it was just a first love, nothing much. But, she was there when he mated with her. It broke her heart even more. She ran. Oh, she ran alright. She ran to the well. Shippo and Kilala ran after her. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken stayed behind. Rin had become a demon herself. Sesshomaru adopted her and performed a blood bond with her, making her a full dog demon. When she jumped down the well with Shippo and Kilala on her shoulders, it was orange. _Orange._ Something bad was bound to happen and she knew Midoriko was involved.

 **~Time Skip~**

' _Where are we? Wait. Why don't I smell Sesshomaru, Rin, or the Jaken Jerk?'_ I open my eyes to met a forest. ' _I was is a well, not a forest._ ' I frantically look around me to find Shippo or Kilala. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding; they were on either side of me, curled up to me. I sighed and rubbed their heads affectionately. Then I noticed. I had the hands of a eleven year old. I almost screamed, but not wanting to wake up Shippo, I stopped myself.

Midoriko appeared before me. I was irritated but let her say what she wanted to say, "What do you want Midoriko?"

"My, no honorifics? Such formality!"

"Get to the point Midoriko."

"Fine," she pouts childishly, "I sent you to Konoha. You are eleven years old. Yes, you still have your full miko and demon powers and yes you have this worlds' power. Shippo and you have ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. All three of you possess a Kekkei Genkai though. You control the elements and the demons. Shippo's Kekkei Genkai is their demon side. Beware of the Akatsuki and Konoha's council members. They are cruel and heartless. A boy, Uzumaki Naruto, has been mistreated by the village all his life, take care of him; become his . Take these two to 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' and request to speak with the Hokage. Tell him your story"

"What about yo-" I was stopped by her hand touching my forehead. All the information of this world ran through my head; The names of leaders, the names of all of the important and non important people of this world, and all things. I now know more than a 11 year old should. I know all the forbidden techniques. I know everything. This has become interesting.

"This is the last time Midoriko."

~ **Time Skip~**

I made my way to the gate of Konohagakure. Kilala had awaken not too long ago and was sitting on my shoulder, and Shippo is bouncing around in his human 5 year old form. She was mewing happily at the change of scenery. I stepped into Konohagakure but was stopped by two men behind a desk. The first one was Izumo Kamizuki. The second one had a bandage over his nose. I think his name is Kotetsu Hagane.

"Who are you and why do you come to Konohagakure?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho and I wish to live here in your village."

"You need to speak to the Hokage," He gives me a map of Konohagakure and shoo's me away. I pick up Shippo and make sure Kilala is hanging on tight.

I disappear cloud of smoke and reappear in front of the Hokage tower. I walk up the side of the Hokage tower, getting closer to the Hokage's office. I get to the Hokage's office, and walk through the open window. I scared the ANBU in there with my sudden appearance.

"How may I help you, young lady?" The Hokage asks. He was smiling over a ton of paper work.

"I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho," The Hokage nods for her to continue, "This is Shippo," She points to Shippo, "And this is Kilala." She points to Kilala on her shoulder. My voice was emotionless, my eyes void of all emotion

"Young- I mean Miss Taisho, why are you here in Konohagakure?"

"I wish to live here. Midoriko-sama ordered me too, Hiruzen Sarutobi- san."

"What is your story, Miss Taisho?"

"First get rid of your ANBU members by the windows, doors, and ceiling. They would try to kill me if they knew." The Hokage nodded, and snapped his fingers sending all the ANBU members away.

"Well, here it goes" She mutters under her breath. Kagome tells the Hokage her story, not leaving out anything (even her being a demon with Shippo and Kilala). At the end he gives her a place to stay at an apartment building. She bows and disappears in a swirl of red wind.


	2. Authors Note- BIG CHANGE

**Hey readers! Roklorie here, I'm moving this story to my other account Saccularius, on Quotev! I will update faster there and actually work on it! Love ya'll!**

 **Roklorie out!**


End file.
